Generally, flow regulating devices are used to adjust the flow rate of fluids including liquid chemical, pure water, or the like for producing semiconductor devices or the like. Since such a flow regulating device is required to contain a fluid flowing in a flow channel defined therein, it includes a housing made of a resin material such as fluororesin that is excellent in chemical resistance (Refer to PTL 1, for example).
PTL 1 discloses a flow regulating device including a diaphragm, a pressure chamber provided above the diaphragm, and a fluid chamber provided below the diaphragm. In the fluid regulating device, a valve element is connected to the lower portion of the diaphragm, the flow rate of fluid is adjusted by adjusting the pressure of air supplied to the pressure chamber.